<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rectangle by minecraftbeeskilledmyunclevincent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427091">Rectangle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minecraftbeeskilledmyunclevincent/pseuds/minecraftbeeskilledmyunclevincent'>minecraftbeeskilledmyunclevincent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bungo Stray Dogs, Classic Literature - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Writing, Fluff, Pining, Yearning, boy this is awkward, kind of best friends to lovers, seriously i wrote this as a joke, they get to the hotel room and there's only one bed cliche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minecraftbeeskilledmyunclevincent/pseuds/minecraftbeeskilledmyunclevincent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>hey this has nothing to do with rectangles, so i apologize if you came looking for that. It's a nickname of mine for Kunikida, and i couldn't decide what to title this.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunikida Doppo (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Reader, X Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rectangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey this has nothing to do with rectangles, so i apologize if you came looking for that. It's a nickname of mine for Kunikida, and i couldn't decide what to title this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...oh boy<br/>
That was the first thought in your head when you found out what tonight's mission really was. You look over at one of your closest friends, making eye contact, both wearing the same exasperated expression. You feel yourself turn bright red, your face becoming embarrassingly warm. You speak up, "...Really? How is pretending to be married necessary to get into this party?" One of your coworkers’ eyes lit up, a spark lighting behind his face. "Well, it's funny that you ask! It wasn't necessary at all, but when we were sneaking you onto the guest list, we put you down as a married couple. I thought it would be funny~ So you can't back out of it now without jeopardizing the whole mission! So sorry!"<br/>
Your internal monologue becomes so graphically violent that it has to be omitted from this text. Dazai better start running.<br/>
You hear Kunikida sigh in resignation, and you look over at him. "I suppose there are worse people to attend a formal party with." *insert a not very subtle glare at Dazai.* Dazai, promptly ignoring him, turns to you instead. “Soooooo, Mrs. Kunikida, what will you be wearing to this par-” His teasing is suddenly cut off as a certain green notebook comes flying straight at his face. You notice that Kunikida looks just as red as you feel. Strange. Must be the rage.<br/>
Well, needless to say, there was nothing that could be done. A few hours later, you and Kunikida had both been wrangled into and back out of the costume closet, now appropriately outfitted for a dinner party attended by the elite.<br/>
As you emerged from the room, wearing a dress more elegant than it needed to be, considering the ADA budget, you looked over at your friend. Oh Boy. He's never looked nicer. In a three piece suit that perfectly accentuates the angles of his body, he leans casually against his desk. You stop short, forced by merely looking at him to remember the fact that you like him a Lot more than you should. It's not as if you would ever tell him, knowing full well he only sees you as a friend, and you wouldn't risk ruining your friendship. But, yikes, tonight is going to be difficult. He hasn't noticed you staring yet, having a last minute discussion of the plan with President Fukuzawa. Seeing you out of the corner of his eye, he turns to face you. How odd… his eyes widen slightly and you notice his nose turns such an adorable shade of pink. Well, you suppose it is a surprise to see you like this, your hair swept up into an elegant yet simple updo, your dress accentuating the shape of your body, but still leaving plenty to the imagination. And, oh boy, did the imagination go wild. See, you didn't know it at the time, but your friend was, if anything, more wild about you than you were about him. But I, the omniscient narrator, am obviously the only one who knows, aside from literally everyone else in your organization. He hadn't quite come to terms with just how deeply he felt for you, but he knew he felt something, especially with you looking like that. Deep down, he held the same fear of risking your friendship that you felt, so the chances of him ever making a move were close to zero. Oooookay lets just repress that, anyways, you and Kunikida have both been given an in-ear communication device for the night, as the ADA would be monitoring you and checking for any new information. As you both step into the taxi taking you to the party, you hear Dazai's voice in your ears simultaneously. “Remember, tonight you two are married, so don't forget to act like it.” You decide to chime in, “Yes, of course, and you are not on this mission, so don't forget to act like it.” You see Kunikida suppress a laugh next to you as Dazai pouts, “a low blow, y/n, a low blow.” The rest of the ride passes without much interruption, the only problem being the incessant love songs on the radio. You can't help but glare at the back of the seat in front of you, wondering if Dazai had anything to do with this. You fidget with your fingers in your lap, acutely aware of Kunikida right next to you in the back of the car. As the driver pulls parallel with the front door of a stately house, you feel more than relieved to get out of the taxi. The heels of your shoes click as you step out onto the concrete, and you steel yourself for the evening ahead of you. Remembering Dazai’s “advice”, and deciding that it wouldn't hurt anything to pretend for a night, Kunikida offers you his arm. Settling your hand in the crook of his elbow, you offer him a grateful smile, and together you begin to walk toward the grandiose front door. As the footman welcomes you, you can't help but feel out of place. You know you look just as elegant as everyone else, but they know they're supposed to be there, and you can't say the same. You struggle to make yourself look as natural as possible, and here, it's by looking as conceited as possible.<br/>
[INSERT MISSION HERE]<br/>
As you leave the party, having successfully gathered the needed information, Kunikida opens the car door for you. You step in, with a word of thanks and a smile. As he settles in beside you, you reflect on the rest of the evening, thinking about just how much you really do admire him. His composure, his ability to think quickly under pressure, even- no, especially- his goofy little quirks, all just increased your unfortunate feelings for your best friend. You're so deep in your thoughts that you hardly even hear him when he speaks. “...what are you staring at?” Oh great. I was staring. You quickly try to think up an excuse, only managing to muster “Oh- uh- well- i was- uh- i was just-” when you decide, oh what the heck, let's take a little risk. “Well, you look really nice tonight.” His surprise immediately shows on his face. Kunikida definitely wasn't used to compliments, especially not from people he was trying really hard not to fall completely in love with. (He had actually already failed that, he was head over heels, but he was still trying to deny it.) “Oh… um… thank you. Funnily enough, i've been thinking the same thing about you all evening.” “Oh shut up,” you playfully retort, not knowing how completely serious he was. You couldn't help but wonder though. You knew that at the party you two had been acting, but the glances he had been giving you, the way he spoke to you, you couldn't help but imagine they were real. You were almost afraid to hope, especially considering how real your feelings for him were.<br/>
The plan had involved the party ending late, which it had, so the ADA had already arranged lodgings for the night. As the car dropped you two off at the hotel you had been given directions to, you couldn't help but notice how nice it was. It was honestly really questionable, again considering the ADA budget. As you gazed around in wonder, Kunikida walked up to the main desk. As you continue to wander around, you overhear their conversation. “We have a room booked, it should be under “Kunikida.” “Ah, yes sir, we have one booked for tonight for Mr. and Mrs. Kunikida.” You can't help but giggle as you walk up, secretly enjoying it a lot more than you should. How funny. His nose is pink again. Man, that is cute. Luckily for Kunikida, the woman working the desk finds your room key at that very moment. “Alright sir, you'll take the elevator up to the fifth floor and take a right, you should find room 517.” Kunikida accepts the key from her, thanking her and walking off as you follow. You two walk across the lobby and into the elevator, quickly ascending to the fifth floor. As you admire the carpet while you walk down the hall, you imagine what the room must look like. Heck, at this rate, you might even have individual bedrooms. You begin to really wonder why the ADA dipped into so much of the budget just for a place to sleep for the night. You can't help but get a bad feeling as Kunikida puts the key into the lock, almost sensing Dazai giggling somewhere far away. As the door swung open, your nose was greeted by the scent of rose petals- wait hold on. rose petals? Kunikida pauses at the threshold, clearly smelling it too. He looks down at you in confusion before giving you a look that says “Well, we're already here, might as well go in.” You both walk into room 517 with trepidation, not very eager to see whatever it is that Dazai has clearly orchestrated. As you pass the bathroom in the hall, you spare a cautious look inside as Kunikida continues on into the sitting room. Oh man. There's… a heart shaped jacuzzi tub? Surrounded by lit candles? Yeah, this can't be good. “Hey uh… Kunikida… you might want to look in here.” Kunikida turns on his heel and comes back down the hallway, looking into the bathroom and immediately freezing. “Of course. Remind me again why we trusted the organization to get us a room when we knew Dazai had free reign?” That's a good question. And you have absolutely no idea what the answer is. “Well… i guess i didn't take his entire personality into account… I never thought he'd throw us in a honeymoon suite… but I probably should have thought a little harder about it.” Kunikida shakes his head and chuckles in exasperation, “I really don't think the state of the bedroom will be much better.” The bedroom? Oh. Of course. This is a honeymoon suite. There's only one. You think of suggesting just getting a new room but… neither of you brought any money in case anything happened at the party. I guess we really do have no choice then. As you make your way into the bedroom, you suppose it could be much worse. There is, of course, one bed, but it's big enough that the two of you could comfortably share it without even touching each other. There is the matter of… sleeping in formal clothing… but you would rather be a little uncomfortable than be in any state of undress around him. Kunikida, a lot more tired than he's letting on, collapses backwards onto the bed. Heck, your feet are killing you, so you kick off your heels and throw yourself onto the other side. You're both so tired that the thought of sharing a bed with the best friend you're secretly in love with doesn't even faze you. You're the first to crawl under the covers, your dress not providing much in the way of warmth. A few minutes later, you hear his shoes hit the floor and momentarily feel him adjusting himself under the covers as well. You find yourself really, really wishing he would somehow find his way over to your side of the bed, but let's be real. That's definitely not happening. However, that can't stop you from imagining. You find yourself drifting off soon after, listening to the sound of his steady breathing, feeling so close, and yet so so far.<br/>
...Bright. Why is it so bright? Your eyes slip open toward a hotel window and the last evening begins coming back to you. You remember the mission that you were assigned involved pretending to be married to your best friend. You remember enjoying it a lot more than you should have. And it seemed like he was having a lot of fun too, for that matter. You really can't help but hope that… maybe… just maybe… he does feel the same way you do. I mean, people do have lots of different ways to show their affection. He could be giving you obvious hints that you don't get, because you know you're giving him hints that he won't get! Funnily enough, at that exact moment, you notice something very different from when you fell asleep. There's… there's a strange weight somewhere around your midsection. Almost like… an arm. There is an arm around my waist. Wait hold on there's only one person here and it's kunikida and there is no way that this is his ar- The frantic racing of your thoughts is cut off by a sleepy sigh from behind you. Ok nope, you know that voice, this is definitely kunikida. What on earth? Is he okay? Is he dying? How would he have ended up spooning me?<br/>
“I can tell you're awake.” His voice startles you a lot more than it should have. What on earth am I supposed to say? How do I ask my friend why I woke up with his arm across my waist? How do I tell him how hopelessly in love with him I am? I'm probably getting ahead of myself with that one. Luckily for you, he again decides to break the silence first.<br/>
“I bet you're wondering how we ended up like this.” You giggle softly, “You hit that nail right on the head. I take it that you have the answer?” “Well, you fell asleep first. And as that dress clearly isn't helping you in the way of warmth, and I know you're predisposed to being cold, I wasn't surprised in the least when you started shivering. I figured it would be rude to just let you freeze.”<br/>
Okay. That explains WHY he's spooning me but… how is he this comfortable?<br/>
“So you just… decided to cuddle your friend? You don't really strike me as a guy who would just spoon his friends because they're cold.” Come on, Kunikida. Give me a real reason. “Well… I’m a lot closer to you than I am to the others… and I know how touchy you are so… I knew you wouldn't mind.”<br/>
Stop evading the question, Doppo.<br/>
“And… well, I suppose I knew that I would enjoy it too.”<br/>
There it is.<br/>
“And why is that? Why would you enjoy it?”<br/>
“Ah. Well. I tried to avoid this for as long as I possibly could, but… I suppose there's no use in pretending any longer.”<br/>
Is this it?<br/>
He tightens his grip around you before he speaks again, causing your breath to hitch in your throat.<br/>
“I love you. I'm in love with you. I value your friendship more than almost anything, and I never want to risk losing it but… I can't keep pretending.”<br/>
Wait… he ACTUALLY admitted it? And he did it before you?<br/>
You roll over under his arm to face him. His glasses are off, and he squints at you slightly in the early morning light. He took his hair down at some point during the night, and you brush a few stray hairs out of his face. Nothing is obstructing your view of his eyes. Their usually subtle shade of green is shining clearly like a lake at sunrise, the gentle beams of light reflecting across the misty water. You could frankly lie in silence and stare forever, but the expectant look on his face hurries you along.<br/>
“I love you, too. I have for a long time. You're my best friend, and I trust you with my life. The way you make me feel is terrifying, and I never ever want to stop feeling it. I love you.”<br/>
Being as inexperienced as you both are, you just  stare at each other. Can either of you even move? It's questionable.<br/>
Now, in any other work of fan-written fiction, there would most likely be kissing here. As this is Kunikida, it'll take him a little longer to work his way up to that. If you are someone courageous enough to kiss him in this situation, I apologize.<br/>
Instead, you just start laughing. Like, uncontrollable, borderline hysterical giggling. You can't believe how happy you feel. Kunikida stares at you in surprise for a few moments before he starts to chuckle, and pulls you closer to him, wrapping his other arm around you as well. You never feel more at home than you do in his arms, wouldn't feel safer with anyone else in the world holding you. Both of you would honestly be content with staying this way forever, but every moment has to end sometime. Your phone starts ringing. Knowing it's the Agency, you have no choice but to sit up and grab your phone.<br/>
As Kunikida readjusts himself, lying back down and wrapping his arms around your waist, you realize you're going to sound like an absolute lovestruck idiot when you pick up.<br/>
“Hello?”<br/>
It's Dazai calling from the Agency.<br/>
“What on earth are you two doing? You were supposed to be back at the Agency an hour ago! What happened to Mister Schedule, did something happen at the party? Is he alright?” You can hear the fake concern in his voice, making it very obvious that he thinks something different happened. “Yeah actually we're fine, just forgot to set an alarm! We'll be back as quickly as possible.” You hang up before he has the chance to start teasing you, self preservation instincts kicking in. You'll have to deal with him at the office anyway. Knowing that he'll just call again if you take too long, you're both finally motivated to get out of bed. You didn't bring any type of luggage, so there's nothing to pack up, and you've gone down to the lobby and checked out within a few minutes.<br/>
As you step into the taxi taking you back to the office, you can't help but share a knowing smile as you take Kunikida’s hand. You'll have to deal with the entire office later, but for now, you merely take in each other's presence, enjoying the silence for as long as it will last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you made it this far, i am so sorry. And the answer is no, i will not write out the actual mission. Who do you think i am? Someone who can write a plot? You're wrong.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>